


Loneliness was built for two

by Lovelythe5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, lovelytheband
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: She’d ruined everything, she’d ruined their happiness.OrThe fic where Mitchy loses Ashton





	Loneliness was built for two

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in early January listening to Close As Strangers. And I just wanted to say that this is NOT shade at KayKay (unnamed but pretty much implied). If her and Ashton are really together I’m very happy for them. I wanted to write a sad Mishton fic so I had to make her the bad guy 🤧

Mitchy glanced along the table at Ashton, watching him laugh with her, smile with her, hold hands with her. She’d ruined everything, she’d ruined their happiness. She’d ruined them. In reality it was his fault. He’d introduced Ashton to her. But he never thought she’d steal his love away from him. Of all the years they’d known each other, he’d never seen her go for someone like Ashton. She’d promised Ashton wasn’t her type, yet here she was: kissing his cheek, holding his hand, showing him off to all their friends and pretending she’d wanted him all along. He couldn’t blame her; Ashton was the whole package. He wasn’t completely angry with her, he was also mad at Ashton. The younger boy had been upset that he didn’t have a lot of friends in Los Angeles so Mitchy had introduced them in the hopes that Ashton wouldn’t be alone anymore. He should’ve suspected something was going on when Ashton started dodging dates and avoiding him. He should’ve questioned it but he never thought the younger boy would cheat on him. So here he sits. At the end of the table. Watching the boy he loves be happy with someone else. And it stings. But he’s 31 years old and he refuses to cry over someone again. And if he takes home a boy with light curly hair and eyes the (wrong) shade of hazel? That’s nobody’s business but his own. And if he called said person “Ashton” several times? Well he’s only human.


End file.
